Buckethead Diskographie
Soloveröffentlichungen * Giant Robot (Demo Tape) (1991) * Bucketheadland Blueprints (Demo Tape) (1991) (2007 als limitierte und unlimitierte CD) * Bucketheadland (1992) * Giant Robot (1994) * Day of the Robot (1996) * Colma (1998) * Monsters and Robots (1999) * KFC Skin Piles (nur als Vinyl) (2001) * Somewhere Over the Slaughterhouse (2001) * Bermuda Triangle (2002) * Funnel Weaver (2002) * Electric Tears (2002) * Bucketheadland Vol. 2 (2003) * Island of Lost Minds (2004) * Cuckoo Clocks of Hell (2004) * Population Override (2004) * Kaleidoscalp (2005) * Inbred Mountain (2005) * Secret Recipe (DVD) (2005) * The Elephant Man’s Alarm Clock (2006) * Crime Slunk Scene (2006) * Young Buckethead Vol. 1 & 2 (DVD) (2006) * In Search Of The (13 CD-Rs in limitierter und unlimitierter Version) (2007) * Pepper’s Ghost (2007) * Acoustic Shards (2007, aufgenommen 1991) * Decoding the Tombs of Bansheebot (2007) * Cyborg Slunks (in limitierter und unlimitierter Version) (2007) * From The Coop (2008, aufgenommen 1988) als Death Cube K * Dreamatorium (1994) * Disembodied (1997) * Tunnel (1999)) * DCK (schwarze CD-R in limitierter und unlimitierter Version) (2007) * Monolith (5 CD-Rs) (2007) * Torn from Black Space (TBA) als Buckethead & Friends * Enter the Chicken (2005, u.a. mit Serj Tankian und Saul Williams) mit Deli Creeps * Deli Creeps (Demo Tape) (1991) * Deli Creeps (Demo Tape) (1996) * Dawn of the Deli Creeps (2005) mit Company 91 (initiiert von John Zorn) *''Volume 1'' (1992) *''Volume 2'' (1992) *''Volume 3'' (1992) mit Praxis (initiiert von Bill Laswell) * Transmutation (Mutatis Mutandis) (1992) * Sacrifist (1993) * Metatron (1994) * Transmutation Live (1997) * Live in Poland (1997) * Warszawa (2001) * Zurich (2006) * Tennessee 2004 (2007) * Profanation (Preparation for a Coming Darkness) (2008) mit Anton Fier * Dreamspeed (1993) mit Jonas Hellborg und Michael Shrieve * Octave of the Holy Innocents (1993) mit Zillatron (initiiert von Bootsy Collins) * Lord Of The Harvest (1993) mit Axiom Funk * Funkcronomicon (1995) mit Bryan Mantia * Pieces - I Need 5 Minutes Alone (1996) * Kevin’s Noodle House (2007) mit Giant Robot * Giant Robot (1996) mit Arcana (Tony Williams) *''Arc Of The Testimony'' (1997) mit Viggo Mortensen * One Less Thing to Worry About (1999) * The Other Parade (1999) * One Man’s Meat (1999) * Pandemoniumfromamerica (2003) * Please Tomorrow (2004) * This, That and the Other (2004) * Intelligence Failure (2005) mit El Stew * No Hesitation (1999) * The Rehearsal (2003) mit Ben Wa * Devil Dub (1999) mit Cobra Strike * 13th Scroll (1999) * Cobra Strike II - Y, Y+B, X+Y (2000) mit Cornbugs * Spot The Psycho (1999) * Cemetery Pinch (2001) * How Now Brown Cow (2001) * Brain Circus (2004) * Donkey Town (2004) * Rest Home for Robots (2005) * Skeleton Farm (2005) * Celebrity Psychos (2005) * Quackers! (DVD, 2006) * Headcheese (DVD, 2007) mit Thanotopsis * Thanatopsis (2001) * Axiology (2003) * Anatomize (2006) mit Shin Terai / Shin E * Unison (2001) * Heaven & Hell (2004) * Lightyears (2007) mit Colonel Claypool’s Bucket of Bernie Brains * The Big Eyeball in the Sky (2004) mit Gorgone * Gorgone (2005) mit Travis Dickerson * Chicken Noodles (2006) * Chicken Noodles 2 (2007) mit Science Faxtion (initiiert von Bootsy Collins) * (still untitled) (April 2008) mit Guns N’ Roses * Chinese Democracy (2008) Kategorie:Buckethead